


This World Inverted, Inverted

by notquiteascrazy



Series: SH Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Crack, Even through the crack these two are ridiculously sweet, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, New Relationship, Protective Alec Lightwood, Soft Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: Between re-learning how to control and channel his powers, and a whirlwind romance with an incredibly handsome, extroverted party planner Magnus has barely had a moment to breathe.When a simple spell goes awry he's forced to cancel his plans with Alec to protect both his secret and their relationship. Alec, however, has other plans...
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067408
Comments: 31
Kudos: 60
Collections: SHBingo 20-21, Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	This World Inverted, Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Malec Discord Server Fic Crawl event.  
> Also used as part of the SH Bingo 2020-2021 from the Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> For the "This World Inverted" square.  
> A huge thank you to Carolyn for the beta’ing and helping deal with “the trifecta of tenses” I got myself tangled in!

Magnus fumbles with the cellphone against his ear, groaning as it once more slips from his grip. His hand shakes with the simple effort of holding it and he almost topples over from sheer exhaustion. More magic isn’t really what Magnus wants to do at this point, it’s gone badly enough for him today as it is, but he gives in with a sigh and fixes it to his ear. He waits for the call to ring through, muscles shaking with exertion and sweat beading on his skin.

On the third ring, Alec picks up.

“Hi,” Alec greets him immediately and launches straight into the conversation with enthusiasm, not letting Magnus get a word in edgeways. “I’m glad you called. I can’t wait for our date tonight, I have a surprise planned-”

“That’s why I’m calling, Alexander.” Magnus feels guilty even as he cuts him off. “Do you mind if we reschedule? I’ve come down with something and I would really not be the best company tonight.”

That’s an understatement. There’s no way he can let Alec see him in this state, let alone go out in public right now. He’s a mess.

He hears a door shut on the other end of the line and suddenly there’s less background noise. Alec’s voice drops an octave, softer and gentler as he asks, “Are you ok? I can come over and look after you instead?

Magnus’ heart skips at the genuine concern and affection that is being shown to him.

“Please, there’s no need at all. It’s just one of those 24-hour bugs I think. I spoke to my friend Catarina - she’s a nurse. She assured me it’s probably the flu that’s going around and that bed rest and plenty of fluids will fix me. And I wouldn’t want to pass it on to you, it’s really unpleasant.” He doesn’t have to feign the weakness in his voice. He feels completely broken and it’s only been a couple of hours.

Alec pushes back, arguing that he’s more than happy to sit and watch a movie and keep Magnus company, to fetch him water and tea and generally look after him. It could be considered suffocating considering they’ve only been on a few dates. But to Magnus, it’s endearing. He can already feel some of his walls starting to crumble under the attention.

If he’s honest, it’s also all kinds of terrifying. It’s been a lot to take in since the redheaded shadowhunter had tumbled into his life unexpectedly. Between re-learning how to control and channel his powers, and a whirlwind romance with an incredibly handsome, extroverted party planner he’s barely had a moment to breathe. Even if he sorts his current predicament out, maybe slowing things down wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Or could that just be the fatigue talking?

He eventually gets Alec off the phone with a promise to call him the next day and update him on his ‘illness’. Letting the phone drop to the floor finally, he slumps against the wall and closes his eyes briefly. He’s still not entirely sure how to fix what has happened. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d spoken to Cat, she had had a double shift that she hadn’t been able to get out of but had promised to stop by on her break to check on him. Her best advice though had been to wait it out and hope the spell would fade on its own. He isn’t sure he’s capable of that though.

His pulse races and his breath comes in short bursts. What happens if this never fades? What happens if the spell is completely irreversible? Does he just lock himself away forever? He could run away with the circus maybe… that would be the only feasible way he could leave the house ever again.

He kicks a heel against the wall in an uncharacteristic fit of frustration, denting the plasterboard. Great, another thing to fix later.

He spends the afternoon combing through whatever texts he has on hand. He’s not as well-stocked as he would like, however, and none of the books he’s read through so far are proving useful. He could contact Ragnor perhaps? He may be of some use. If he can stop laughing at Magnus’ predicament for long enough that is.

Outside, the sun has begun to set. The sky is turning dark and over the river, he can see the lights of Manhattan beginning to flicker in the dusk. It’s a time of day he usually enjoys - he’d spend a few minutes, or longer, standing at the window with Chairman Meow just appreciating the sights of New York. This evening though, it’s a painful reminder of how long he’s been stuck like this. His research has hit another dead-end. Tears of frustration prick in the corner of his eyes as he sends yet another book flying over to the pile of discarded texts that have been no help at all.

A knock at the door startles him. He freezes. He’s no idea who it could be but he hopes that if he stays silent, whoever it is will assume he’s not home and leave him in peace.

After a few moments, there’s another knock. His curiosity piqued, he spells the door transparent. His heart, already settled somewhere close to his throat, leaps. Alec stands at his door looking like he’s come straight from work. Magnus feels even more guilty for cancelling on him when he spots the take out bag by his side. Still, he can’t let Alec see him like this, so he waits it out.

Alec knocks once more, softer this time, before seeming to give in. He steps back briefly and Magnus finally releases the breath he’d been holding. His relief is short-founded, however, as Alec reaches up for the spare key that is hidden above the door frame. Magnus immediately regrets telling Alec where he stored it.

In his rambling thoughts about security he’s done nothing to hide himself at all, he realises in a panic. It’s too late to try to move - wherever he goes Alec, will see him.

“Magnus,” Alec calls softly as he toes off his shoes by the door. “I assume you’re sleeping, but just in case you’re awake, it’s only me!”

He finally looks up to see Magnus across from him and drops the bag of food he’s carrying.

“Magnus?” His brows furrow and he stumbles backwards slightly. “Is everything ok?”

“I- umm- hi, Alexander,” Magnus isn’t sure what else to say. He can’t explain his predicament. Alec is a mundane. He might descend from a line of shadowhunters but he has no knowledge of the shadow world. 

“Why- how- umm-” Alec stumbles over his words. This is the first time since they’ve met that Magnus has seen him be anything other than extremely confident and sure of himself. Though, in this situation, he can understand his confusion.

“Your face is really red.” Alec seems just as surprised by his own response as Magnus is, judging by his nervous laugh and the way he rubs his hand at the back of his neck.

“I guess it would be by this point,” Magnus says.

“Why are you upside down?” He tilts his head all the way to one side, as if to see Magnus better. “Is this part of your friend’s recommendation to help get rid of your flu? I can’t imagine it being very effective.”

“It’s hard to explain,” Magnus turns awkwardly. He’s gotten used to walking on his hands by this point, but his muscles are tired and achy. Catarina had sent over some rejuvenation potions to try to keep him from getting too fatigued but even through a straw, drinking them upside down had been very difficult. He’d more than once snorted some out of his nose; it had been extremely uncomfortable and highly embarrassing, even with his cats as the only witnesses.

“Why don’t you sit down on the sofa? I can probably rescue some of this soup,” Alec gestures at the forlorn bag by his side, “and you can try to explain. If you want to, that is?”

“I can’t sit down,” it’s hard to keep the whining tone out of his voice. He makes his way carefully over to the wall and collapses back against it. Leaning only takes some of the weight off his hands and by now his palms are beginning to seriously ache. They’re probably going to be bruised by the time he’s fixed this. “Look, you should probably just go. You don’t need the hassle and-”

“Magnus, if you really want me to leave, I’ll leave. But know this, I don’t _want_ to go.” Alec folds his arms over his chest and plants his feet firmly.

Magnus can’t help the warmth that washes through him at the look of sheer determination on the younger man’s face.

“If you stay, you’ll hear things that won’t make any sense to you. You’ll think I’m insane and want nothing more to do with me,” Magnus explains nervously.

“You’ve been standing on your hands for the past five minutes and refused to sit down, whatever you have to say can’t be any stranger than your behaviour already is, surely? And that hasn’t put me off yet.” Alec’s tone is firm and the way he quirks one eyebrow up leaves no room for argument.

“Fine,” Magnus gives in. Alec is stubborn, he’ll give him that. “But if you insist on staying, please sit down. One of us should at least be comfy.”

Alec makes his way over to the sofa, settling himself against one arm, angling himself so he can see Magnus. He curls one leg up, resting his ankle against the opposite knee. He looks the picture of calm. It won’t last, Magnus knows that. But still, he’s pleasantly surprised that Alec hadn’t simply bolted as soon as he’d seen him.

So Magnus explains. He leaves out the part about Clary and the portal shard. Explaining that a demon had appeared in their dimension during Alec’s carefully planned event is probably an unnecessary level of detail. Instead, he sticks to the facts about himself. About how he’s a warlock and how his magic lay dormant and unused for many years.

“What caused your magic to reawaken?” Alec asks, face impassive. It’s the first interruption he’s made through the entire conversation and Magnus can’t believe how unphased he seems.

“I’m- I’m not sure. It started a couple of weeks back.”

“A couple of weeks back? You mean around the time we met?” Alec’s lips lift in a knowing smile.

“Around then, I guess.” Magnus can’t bring himself to lie, even about such an insignificant detail.

“So, I could be the reason your magic awoke?” Alec is fully grinning at him now, his eyes creasing at the corners and perfect white teeth on show.

“It’s unlikely,” Magnus can’t help but smile back at him. He nervously asks, “So, you don’t think I’m insane?”

“From the moment I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. This just confirms I was right,” Alec sits back in his seat. “So, how do we get you right way up again?”

 _We_ , Magnus thinks to himself, _we get you right way up_. Alec has firmly and resolutely shouldered Magnus’ burden with him. Tears spill from his eyes, trickling a path up his forehead. He sniffs back a chuckle as they tickle at his hairline.

“Hey, no crying now,” Alec murmurs. He makes his way over to where Magnus leans against the wall and lowers himself to the floor. Leaning forwards until his head is level with Magnus’ he cups Magnus’ cheek softly in his palm, saying, “We’ll sort this out ok. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you alone.”

Magnus leans into the touch. Alec’s rings are cool against his overheated skin. His head aches, his arms are exhausted and his stomach is churning but all he can focus on is how grateful he is to not be facing this completely alone anymore.

“I don’t know how to fix this,” he confesses.

“OK, well is there anyone you can call? Are there others… like you?”

“I tried that, but no one has been able to suggest anything.” His shoulders slump causing him to slide a few inches down the wall.

“So do we just wait it out?” Alec asks.

Magnus does his best approximation of a shrug and grimaces as his aching shoulders protest at the gesture.

They end up settling on watching a movie. Alec moves the TV set and an armchair around until he can be near Magnus where he’s still propped against the wall and they can both see the screen. It’s still upside down for Magnus, but the thought is there. They try to eat dinner together but it quickly becomes apparent that swallowing solid food, even the small chunks of chicken and vegetables in the soup, while upside down is impossible. Alec sets Magnus up with a glass of juice and a straw instead.

Magnus doesn’t really follow the movie. It’s one he’s seen hundreds of times before and can practically quote line for line. But it’s comforting and familiar and the fact that Alec was willing to watch one of his favourite movies with him is a definite bonus.

“Did she really just flash her hockey coach?” Alec asks, outraged.

“Hmmm, yeah. She’s the distraction,” Magnus yawns around the words.

“Tired?” Alec looks over at him.

“Exhausted. It’s been a long day.”

Alec stands and disappears out of Magnus’ view for a few minutes. When he returns, he sets about unlacing and removing Magnus’ shoes for him and placing them neatly on the rack by the door. He then takes care draping a blanket over Magnus’ feet, wrapping it around his body and arranging it until it doesn’t hang over his face.

“Thank you,” Magnus whispers. He can’t help but wonder if this is what bats feel like when they roost.

Alec kneels to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. If he weren’t already flushed from the blood rushing to his head all day, he has no doubt the gesture would have caused his cheeks to colour!

They settle back down to watch the rest of the movie but Magnus’ eyes quickly lose focus.

He wakes in a crumpled heap on the floor. The TV is dark and the only light is the glow of the city at night through the window. A shadow looms over him. He blinks a few times until he can see a bit better and make out Alec’s features.

“Hey, are you ok?” Alec asks him softly.

“I- I think so,” Magnus’ voice is sleep-hoarse and his brain is fuzzy. He moves and feels the hardwood floor beneath him. When he tries to move his limbs he finds himself constricted by...something.

Before he can get his bearings properly, he finds himself being lifted from the ground. Strong arms wrap around him and hold him close.

“I’m guessing the bedroom’s this way?” Alec asks. He moves without waiting for an answer. It’s for the best as Magnus isn’t sure he’s capable of speaking right now.

Alec lays him carefully on the bed, pulling back the covers and tucking them carefully over Magnus. He turns to leave the room but Magnus finally finds his voice.

“Wait,” he lifts his arm, trying feebly to reach Alec but struggling with the ache that persists in his shoulders and biceps. “Stay.”

Alec turns back, his face shrouded in shadow, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” It’s not exactly how he would have chosen to end up in bed together for the first time, he hadn’t been able to even think that was a possibility for the two of them. But now they’re here and he’s certain that he wants Alec beside him.

Alec hesitates on the threshold momentarily before coming back into the bedroom and quietly pulling the door shut behind him. There’s a rustling of material and the sound of a belt buckle being undone before Magnus feels the mattress dip under Alec’s weight. There’s a gentle pull at the covers as Alec gets himself comfy in the space beside him.

The distance between them feels like nothing at all and a chasm all at the same time. Magnus is exhausted enough, both emotionally and physically, to allow himself to cross the gap. He curls into Alec’s side and wraps an arm around his waist. He feels Alec’s deep breath and the way the muscles in his stomach tense briefly before relaxing under the embrace. Alec threads his arm under Magnus and pulls him closer, snuggling up to him.

“Thank you for being here,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s chest.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/notquiteascrazy) & also [Tumblr](http://notquiteascrazy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Want to hang out with a bunch of other Shadowhunters fans? Join us in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lex 💚💚💚


End file.
